Let Go
by Misery Monkie
Summary: Let Go will be vignette of sorts. The disclaimer will explain what I mean.
1. Disclaimer

Weeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllll, hello there! Lolz. Don't mind myself. I'm doped up on coke cola. Lolz. I just bought Avril Lavigne's album. I just can totally relate to all of those songs. Relationships suck! Well.. I'm making a series of short stories with her songs (not all of them.. just ones where I can… like only seven songs.. lolz). They aren't together into a story… they are a vignette of sorts. Oh, some shorts are part of wrestling and others, they aren't wrestlers.. so like yeah.

I'll be in and out of these little stories cause I'm having a personal problem in my life.. but I will finish the stories.

Disclaimer: If you believe Santa Claus is real… then this is real to you. The wrestlers I write about… are real… but in the stories, they are just my figments of what I want them to be.

So like yeah… have I made you lose interest? Lolz. If not… here's the series 

****

LET GO.

Here's a list of the songs and wrestlers that will be featured. They aren't the way things are meant to be… yeah… one more thing. I'll be using their real names on some… k? oh.. and lolz… I might use the same people, don't ask.

****

Losing Grip – Matt Hardy and Torrie Wilson (yea yea.. shhh..)

****

Sk8er Boi – Stephanie McMahon, Jericho (Chris Irvine), and Lita (Amy Dumas)

****

I'm With You – Molly Holly (Nora Greenwald) and Jeff Hardy

****

Mobile – Lita

****

Unwanted – Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus

****

Anything But Ordinary – Lita and Matt Hardy

****

My World – Trish Stratus and Test (Andrew Martin)

That's it. I'm starting on Losing Grip… and hence forth! Did I write hence forth? Woah.. I must be doped! Lolz


	2. Losing Grip

DISCLAIMER IN INTRO

****

Losing Grip

© Miss Misery

Matt Hardy and Torrie Wilson

__

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby

Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?

Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there

Grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided!

Torrie stood in the hall of the backstage area. She just stood there in the middle, because she didn't know what to do. Matt turned her away for the millionth time. Her arms encircled around his waist and when his name was called he turned and left her. He doesn't see her anymore she feels. He just looks straight at her and doesn't say a word.

She looked around and felt totally alone despite the dozens of wrestlers around. She couldn't take anymore of the loneliness. Torrie ran, pushed her away out of the arena. She had tears in her eyes, she didn't see straight. She fell to the ground and put her hands to her face. Why? Why was he doing this to her?

__

Why should I care?

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

You, you need to listen

I'm starting to trip

I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

oh.. oh.. yeah..

Am I just some chick you placed beside you to take someone's place

When you turn around, can you recognize my face?

You used to love me, you used to hug me

But that wasn't the case

Everything wasn't OK

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there

Grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided!

Torrie's tears ran down so quickly that she didn't care to wipe them away. He left her to cry alone. He cared more about himself than anyone. She knew she shouldn't have messed with Matt Hardy. She knew that going into a relationship with him was too much. A couple months before he had broken it off with Amy or as fans know her: Lita.

Why didn't she listen to herself? Oh yeah, he said the magic words, "I love you,"

She had men say those words to her before. But the way Matt had said them, they meant something to her. She wished she didn't believe them. She wished she could just up and leave, but things are just so messy.

Torrie remained sitting on the curb, tears on her face. She thought about when things were easy. When their relationship actually meant something. He used to love her. He use to leave sweet little notes, messages on her phone telling her how much he missed her and wanted to hold her. She missed the soft kisses, the whispers of love at night. She especially missed making love under the moonlight.

She didn't know when it started to rain, but she didn't seem to care. She put her hands on her lap and held her head up. Her eyes were closed and she smiled for once. The rain fit her mood.

__

Why should I care?

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

You, you need to listen

I'm starting to trip

I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Torrie opened her mouth and let her tongue free. She tasted the water that fell down on her. She felt like a child again. She wrapped her arms herself, she felt cold at the moment. She only wore a baby pink tee and shorts. She had on her sneakers with ankle socks and her hair was in messy ponytail. Torrie lowered her head down between her legs and began to cry. She was scared and alone. Scared because he didn't seem to want to care anymore. And alone, well, only because she was. She had been out of the arena for 20 minutes and nobody was looking for her. Glad to know that her boyfriend cares. She shook her head and continued to cry.

__

Crying out loud

I'm crying out loud

Crying out loud

I'm crying out loud

The rain soon stopped, just as it started. Torrie's tears ran down her cheeks, and to the sewer pipes below. She was drenched head to toe. But, she thought, who cares? So far nobody has yet. She unwrapped her arms from herself and lifted her head up. She wiped away the mascara that was covering her face. She sniffled a couple of times before standing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Torrie shakily walked back to the arena. When she opened the doors cool air brushed past her. She shivered, her teeth chattered and goosebumps were appearing on her arms and legs. A few wrestlers actually noticed her, but didn't go near her. She shivered her way to the women's locker room. Torrie opened her locker she pulled out her towel and tied it around her head. She started to remove her clothes when she heard Matt's voice boom out. He was calling for her.

Torrie quickly got into warm clothes and tossed the towel from her head. She reached for a scrunchie but Matt's voice called out again that she just ran out of the locker room. "Matt!" she yelled. He turned around, an angry face was shown then soon softened.

"Torrie, I've been looking for you," Matt walked over to her and smiled. She had to smile back. He was looking for her!

"Yes," she had hope in her eyes.

"Get ready. We have a match," Matt turned around and walked away. He called out. "I expect you in 3 minutes!" When Matt was out of ear shot Torrie let out a sob. He didn't care for her.

__

Open your eyes

Open up wide

Why should I care?

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care?

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care?

If you don't care then I don't care we're not going newhere

Why should I care?

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

Torrie went out with Matt as planned. Their match against Nidia and Jamie Noble went like a snap. After the match Matt kissed her in front of the crowd, like he was supposed to. She gave in her heart into the kiss, but it didn't seem like Matt was paying attention to her heart. They went backstage and Matt let go of her hand. Torrie bit her lip, she had to speak out. "Matt?" she softly said. He didn't hear her so she called out again. "Matt." She cleared her throat and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Matt turned and faced her with an annoyed look on his face. "What?"

She almost backed away from him, but she had to be strong. She had to be strong for herself. "We need to talk,"

"Can this wait?" He was growing impatient. All he wanted to do was get something to drink and maybe a bite to eat before hitting to sleep.

"_This_ can't wait, Matt." Torrie went to him and grabbed his wrist. She dragged him off to somewhere more private.

"Come on Torrie. Spill," Matt leaned against the wall, his arms across his chest. Torrie had to remind herself that looking at him wasn't going to be easy. She had to think that he isn't Mr. Romeo anymore. She had to try to not look up at his eyes, the ones she fell for in the first place. She took a deep breath.

"I don't think we're working anymore,"

"What? What does that **mean**?" Matt stood up straight, his arms to his sides.

"Matt… we aren't working out anymore. I can't do this. I can't." Torrie walked a little away from him, afraid that he might do something. Her fingertips were touching the table she was walking around from. 

"You don't want to be my partner anymore, that's it?"

She stopped and looked at him. "I'm not talking about wrestling, Matthew!" She yelled at him. He was taken back from her outburst. "I mean, _US_. We aren't working."

"You want to break up?" 

"That is what I am trying to say. Yes." Torrie bit her lip. She made a mistake. She looked into his eyes. She was falling backwards. Only now, she had time to go forward.

"Fine. We are broken up." Matt walked away from her and she closed her eyes. Her heart was broken, but she would mend. If not sooner, then a little later. Since she was broken now, tears trickled their way down her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

She let go.

__

Why should I care?

If you don't care then I don't care we're not going newhere…

That was the first vignette. The second one will be **Sk8er Boi** with Jericho, Stephanie and Lita. I don't know when I'll put that up.. but hopefully soon. In the meantime, please review!


End file.
